a black cloud can replace a purple one
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Hibari has died and now the vongola is left with out their cloid gurdian. In japan ichika has a power he hasn't ever told anyone about. What will he do when he's offered the chance to use this power to save lives.
1. flames of death

_I got this idea after I read dragonliege242 Summer Cloud. So for those of you who've read it, Itickika will still have the same amount of the same type of flames as he did in Summer Cloud,_ slightly _different abilities, and box similar box weapons and box animals. And I figured Hibrai dying would make more sense for the replacement thing than him quitting. This takes place after the whole world purge thing in Infinite Stratos. And Itickika's back to enjoying his summer… Alone though. P.S. in this one Tsuna is roughly seventeen and a half._

By a lake (Ickika's POV)

I was just sitting back fish by the lake. Glad to have today be over. Honestly, it would have been so much easier if I could use my powers.

With that thought I lifted my right fist, and pitch black flames lite up and surrounded my fist. This was a power that for some reason I was born with. Now I'm not immune to fire or high temperatures, but I can make these black flames out of thin air.

Chifuyu, while she is my older sister, she never had this ability and maybe never will. Worst part about these flames is that they don't incinerate things, they, in the best way to explain, rot things away. One time I accidently touched Chifuyu with these flames. It healed, yes. But only because I pulled away the minute I made contact, to reduce damage.

Letting my flames die down I directed my attention back to the fishing pole.

Tsuna's house (3rd POV)

Tsuna was finishing up the last bit of his homework. It had been a while since he had to do any fighting….. At least with things like X-gloves or dying will mode.

"Hmm. School is so boring it almost makes me miss my time travel adventure." Tsuna muttered under his breath. Suddenly Tsuna's hyper intuition warned me of Reborn. He swung his head back, narrowly dodging a kick to the head by reborn.

"Jeez Reborn what the hell?!" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn looked at him disappointedly. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while but you've been nose deep in homework." He said Irritated.

"What is it then?" Tsuna asked

"Hibari is in the hospital, dying." Reborn simply stated.

Tsuna wasted no time getting to the hospital, hoping that this was just one of Reborn's twisted ways of training.

When he got there his hopes were crushed, as Tsuna saw Hibari in a hospital bed with medical equipment hook up to him. It looked like a lot of his blood was drained since you could see the outline of his bones

'Oh god.' Tsuna thought horrified. He cared for all members of his famiglia no matter how stubborn and rude they were. Hibari's eyes slowly opened and looked at Tsuna

"G-great you're h-here," Hibari said obviously having barely enough strength to speak.

"W-what happened?" Tsuna shuddered.

"I-I was an idiot. I was too stubborn to realize that I am part of a great famiglia who will always have my back. I went on a task to kill some form of rogue box animal. It was poisonous and it bit me. I was too prideful and stupid to ask for help till it was too late." Hibari explained

"w-what are y-you talking about? You'll be fine you're gonna make it." Tsuna said with a forced smile but tear steaming eyes.

"No I-I don't have much time left, so listen," The cloud guardian said as he reached for the bed side table. He reached out to Tsuna, and Tsuna placed his hand under Hibari's.

What he dropped was surprising. It was the Vongola ring of cloud.

"I was known as the cloud k-king. Only fit for the b-best famiglia. Promise m-me, when I d-die you'll replace m-me with a person who's the m-most worthy to be an heir to my th-throne. Replace me with a cloud prince. H-help him to u-understand what I was far too late to learn. Please promise me." Hibari pleaded.

"I promise I'll find you an heir." Tsuna promised.

"Th-thank you. Now I can die in pieces." And with that Hibari's eyes closed and the heart rate monitor flat lined

"It looks like he was staying alive with sheer will power." Reborn stated on the opposite side of the bed as Tsuna.

"He lived a warrior, and died a true Vongola cloud guardian."

Suddenly a dawn dying will flame lite above Tsuna's head. He got up and started walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"I made a promise that I'd find him an heir, if I don't do it I'd never be able to rest in peace." Tsuna said as he walked out.

Five minutes later Tsuna had ordered the research and development department to amplify the device, which they used to detect a person's type of flames, to be able to search an entire country. Every one of the researchers asked why but the answer they got was "Because I said so."

When it was finally finished, Tsuna started off in japan for his search with the others at his side.

Ichika house (Itichika's POV)

I was sitting at home watching TV flipping through the channels. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I at first thought it was Chifuyu so I got up and opened the door.

I was surprised to see a boy about seventeen maybe older with brown messy hair wearing brown and white jacket. His eyes were bright orange

"Excuse me my names is Tsuna Vongola. May I have a word please?"

"Uh sure." I replied

"You have a special ability over a black fame, am I correct?" I was shocked to hear this. Chifuyu was the only one who knew about my power.

"I can assure you your secret is safe with me. But, according to my Intel you lack control over this power."

I nodded yes. "Well I can help you with it." I stared at him silent.

Then the words formed, finally.

"What about my family?" I asked still looking for something to say to make sure he was telling the truth.

"I will give you time to talk to your family,"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you can help me with my flames?" I asked

Tsuna smirked and an orange flame lite on his head. "Because I have similar powers as you."

That was all the proof I needed.

The next day I explained the whole thing to Chifuyu

She took the whole thing a lot better than I thought she would and she said she'd tell the others about it. God help her there. I was on a private jet on its way to Italy. And for once in the past two years I was able to relax without worrying about one of the girl's barraging in on me.

I drank a glass of soda and fell asleep. Don't judge me I haven't had a moment of peace since I was enrolled in IS academy.

When the jet landed I awoke and yawned. I walked out of the jet and from there I was driven to a mansion owned by the Vongola family. It was extremely big and I wouldn't be surprised if it was even bigger on the inside.

At the front door was Tsuna, he wore a black suit with an orange under shirt.

I stepped out of the limo feeling underdressed only wearing a green over shirt, khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, and some sandals.

Even still Tsuna smiled. He led me into the house, while some of the men took my luggage. We walked into white room that looked a lot like a laboratory. At the other end was a man with blonde hair, a lollipop in his mouth, and wearing a doctor's outfit.

"Itchika this is Verde, one of the top five Vongola family scientist."

"Oh it just you, boss. And you bought Ichika Orimora, the only male IS piolet in history." The man said walking over to me and grabbed my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Itchika." I smiled politly

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I want you to see if he has any other flames besides cloud flames and his black flames."

"Cloud flames?" I said confused

"Black flames?" Verde said curiously.

Tsuna looked at me. "Cloud flames are one of the 16 types of Dying Will Flames. Dying Will Flames is the most important thing you will ever use. Every person has one. What's rare is when a new one is created, like your black flames, the power of the flames is above average, or when the person has more than one flame. Cloud flames are of the sky attribute and it seems to be one of your most powerful flames. There are three attributes of flames, Sky, Earth, and ocean. The Vongola family revolves around sky flames. But we'll go more into that latter."

Processing all of this I nodded my head in understanding.

Tsuna then turned back to Verde.

"And as for your question, Itchika show him." Tsuna stated I nodded and raised my fist. Within and instant jet black flames lite and surrounded my fist. Verde looked at the flames with a surprise look.

"Okay you've peeked my curiosity." He said. Opened one of the drawers of his desk and rummaged through it. He pulled out a small monitor with a handle at the bottom. It looked a lot like the motion detector from alien isolation.

He brought it over to me and waved it in front of me, scanning me from head to toe. The monitor beeped twice.

Verde looked at the screen and went wide eyed.

"Impressive, He already has four flames. But what's even more surprising is the strength. His cloud flames could easily rival Hibari's and he has storm and rain flames that are rank A."

Tsuna looked at him.

"What about his black flames?" He asked.

"That's a very peculiar subject. It's off the charts yes, but in the opposite direction." Tsuna looked curious at this.

He took the monitor and observed it. He pressed a button on the side and a larger TV screen turned on. It show an axis graph line there were three lines on the positive part. One was blue, one red and one purple but there was a black one that spiked in the negative direction.

"It's spiking yes, but in the opposite direction. Itichika do you know anything about these flames of your's?" Verde asked

I looked to the side sadly.

"Yes. These black flames of mine were given to me at birth but they don't burn things like a normal fire. They, in the best way to put it, rot things."

This made both of them raise an eyebrow.

I sighed then grabbed a metal rod while my hand still a blaze. And like I said the instant my hand touched the rod it rotted away.

I looked back at the others.

"I don't think those are flames of life like the other types of dying will flames," Tsuna said

"I think they're flames of death." Tsuna finished.

 _Finally done._ _I'd like to promote my you tube channel right here. The account name is Generator Rex The 2_ _nd_ _the icon is the one that looks like a Minecraft skin version of Generator Rex. Please show your support and ask me any questions about either my videos_ _or fan fiction and that'll start a conversation for it._


	2. i'm in control

A black cloud can replace a purple one 2

New cloud Guardian

 _I don't own anything._

 _Previously: "I don't think those are flames of life like the other types of dying will flames," Tsuna said_

" _I think they're flames of death." He finished._

(Tsuna's POV)

And in all honesty the name seemed to fit. Now that I knew what flames he had, I needed to find him a rank rings, and I couldn't give him the Vongola cloud ring. Reborn would never allow it.

Which mean I had to pay a visit to the Mare famiglia and get fake mare rings from the whole future adventure. The boss of that famiglia, Byakuran, was not the most trust worthy. He always kept his word but always looked for a loop whole in the promise and then exploit the hell out of it. Fortunately I can be very specific.

" _Sift through the memories you obtained from your future self and locate the fake Mare Rings you had given to Shiouichi and the other false six Funeral Wreaths. Give the Cloud, Storm, and Rain Rings to the Vongola, without any tricks and unwanted surprises in exchange the Vongola Family will owe you or the Gesso Family a favor, but will not condone with something ridiculous like world domination or anything of the like."_

And it worked, we were gave them the fake Mare rings of storm cloud and rain. They were a class rings but, Ichika's Cloud flames were well above A rank, if he used a cloud flame that was any higher than an A rank the cloud ring would shatter. I could only hope that by the time that happened, he would already have the Vongola cloud ring.

(Itickika's POV)

I waited in a white room. It looked like a concrete racket room with a metal elevator at the far wall. I waiting for Tsuna to return he said he needed to get something for me.

Suddenly, the elevator doors slide open and Tsuna walked out

He walked up to me and handed me three metallic rings with oval shaped gems in the center of each one purple, red, and the other ocean blue.

"These are you're rings for now. Never lose them, they're your most powerful weapon." The boss said. I put the rings on. Putting the purple one on my pointer finger, the red one on my middle finger, and the blue ring one my ring finger.

"Now that you have the rings, let's focus on getting you to lite flames other than your black ones. Concentrate on the strongest thing that drives you."

I nodded my head, then closed my eyes.

'The thing that drives me is determination to protect those I care about.'

Just then I heard the sound of something catching fire and my eyes snapped open.

Burning right on top of the gems of the rings, were three flames. One had a red core surrounded by a red-white inner layer with red edges, one was an ocean blue see-through flame, and the last one had a faded purple flame with a pure purple center. What was remarkable about them was the blatant purity of them.

Tsuna smirked. "Whatever you were feeling, remember it. That is how you'll light your flames from now on."

"Okay." I replied simply understanding.

"Well now that the hardest part is over, we'll proceed to the next part. We'll need to find you suitable Box Weapons."

"Box Weapons?" I repeated raising an eyebrow confused.

"Box Weapons are one of the many things that make Dying Will Flames so useful. Pinnacle of technological weaponry in the world you and I now live in. By inserting Dying Will Flames, like the ones you just lit, into the hole in the side you can activate them and use their incredible power. The purple one you lit is a cloud flame, the red flame is a storm flame and the blue flame was a rain flame." Tsuna explained

"Wait, what do you mean the world we live in? And what does any of this stuff about box weapons and dying will flames, have to do with me mastering my flames of death?" I looked at him not understanding.

"There is a separate life style that people like you and I are meant to be on, called the Mafia world. Now before I answer your other question, let me ask you something." Tsuna explained, "According to my Intel, you and five other IS piolet's went up against an out of control unmanned IS, correct?"

I stared at him shocked. 'How does he know this? Chifuyu made everyone involved swear to keep it a secret.' I thought to myself.

"How do I know this you ask? Well let's just say that the Vongola family know a lot of deep dark secrets about a lot of people." Tsuna said as if reading my mind

"But during your first encounter with it you also were defeated and had to resort to your ISs' second form. What if I told you that people like us can destroy even the best of IS units with the best piolet's using them, with just our bare hands?"

I stared at him wide eyed.

"Th-that's impossible." I stuttered. "In the world we live in it's never impossible. You have power beyond anything one else you've known before now, but you can't control it, and therefore can't use it. I can train you to use this power to help others, but you'll have to become my cloud guardian for it to work." He explained

"Cloud guardian?" was all I could must in my disbelief

"Like I said earlier, there are sixteen different types of dying will flames. My family focuses around seven of them. Sky flames made for harmony, storm flames made for destruction, rain flames made for tranquility, mist flames are made for illusions, cloud flames Propagation, sun flames support, and thunder for hardening. And for each of these flames there is a guardian. I am the next boss of this family and therefore am it's guardian of sky. Our previous guardian of cloud died before I found you, he was bitten by a venomous box animal and was too prideful to have it fixed." He explained looking down sadly. "Before he died he earned the title 'the cloud king' and I promised him to find him an heir, to find the cloud prince." Tsuna looked at me with determination in his eyes that sent a chill down my spine.

"Ichika Orimura, will you be the Cloud Prince that I promised to find? Will you join me as my guardian of cloud? In exchange I will do everything in my power to reform your black flames into a tool that can keep the innocent safe." He offered his hand.

(3rd POV)

Ichika looked down enough that his hair casted a shadow over his eyes and tensed at the offer. He looked back at Tsuna. His eye now full with determination.

Ichika grabbed Tsuna's hand firmly. "I will become the Cloud Prince and your new guardian of cloud."

Tsuna smirked and rummaged through his left pocket and pulled out a small tablet flipped it on, and handed it to Ichika. He took it gracefully.

"Let's find you some suitable box weapons. Flip through the names of these storm boxes, pick the one that catches your eye it'll come to you through quantum conversion." Tsuna explained and Ichika did as he was told, looking at the screen blankly with his brown eyes.

Ichika stopped at a box weapon named 'Dual Sistema Prototype Box No. 1' then pressed down on the screen and a red Box with a hole in one of the sides materialized in front of him through quantum conversion, which he caught with his free hand. Ichika recalled his drive and concentrated it in to his storm ring and the crimson cored fire lit, he pressed the flame into the opening in the box. The box popped open and two red lights shot into the air, turned and landed Ichika's hands, forcing him to drop both the tablet and the empty box. The light faded, and in his hands were guns resembling Revolvers but were missing the cylinders.

Ichika raise and eye brow while eyeing the guns in his hands. "Guns with no ammo?" He questioned.

"Don't worry, gun box weapons like that use the users' dying will flames to make solid bullets. Try firing it." Tsuna explained picking up the tablet.

Ichika was staring doubtfully at the revolvers, while at the same time looking for a safety, aimed both the guns at the west wall. A Storm Dying will flame lit in each of the guns cylinder slot. Ichika fired and a two revolver rounds encased in storm flames shot from the guns and went straight through the wall Ichika was aiming at. This surprised Tsuna.

'The walls are made to be flame proof, are his flames really that strong?' he asked himself.

Then Tsuna went into support boxes for his Revolvers. There were boxes with revolver cylinders with flames in the bullet holes. The Cloud ones multiplied the number of bullets fired per shot, the Rains one slowed down the bodily functions of the target, and the storm ones increased the damage done, another box was full of things similar to bone loops only made with white bones. Ichika learned that only the outer part of the loops were protective and that he could shoot through the middle.

The revolvers turned back into two beams of light and flew back into the red box that was still on the floor. Tsuna looked at him and tossed a hard drive, used for installing weapons or upgrades into IS units. Ichika looked at him curiously, "I prefer to use the gear my IS already has, but thanks." He replied

"It's for upgrading your IS's quantum conversion to hold Box weapons. Easier than carrying all your box weapons around you." Tsuna said with a smirk.

When the program was done Ichika grabbed the box and placed it on the wrist band, or his IS in standby mode. The box vanished with a flash of white light then Tsuna handed Ichika the tablet again. Ichika wasted no time looking through the list of Box Animals stopping at 'Lupo Tempeseta' then pressed down on the tablet and another red box materialized in the boy's hand and then handed Tsuna the tablet to prevent dropping it like last time.

Injecting his storm flame, the box popped open and a large flash of light came out of it, Ichika fell back in shock. When the light died down a large grey wolf with storm flames on its ears and tail, stood beside Ichika, while still on the ground, licking his face while Ichika was petting the huge canine, like a kid playing with a pet he's had all his life, Tsuna was rolling on the floor laughing at this.

When the Box animal's flames ran out it returned to its box, then the box vanished into Ichika's ISs' storage unit. Ichika stood up and looked at Tsuna both still giggling.

"Are all Box Animals like that?" Ichika asked trying his hardest to fade his smile away.

"They can be, especially storm Box Animal. They show affection to only there master." Tsuna said stick with his grin.

Afterwards Ichika selected his Rain boxes. 'Spada Acqua' a smaller version of the Yukihira Nigata only the laser blade was made of rain flames, which could be temporarily changed by manually exposing the flame part of the sword with his own flames, though they didn't try his death flames yet. And 'Pioggia Falco' a hawk surrounded by Rain flames.

His Cloud Box Weapon was 'Nuvola Personale Acro' a bow staff with two thicker ends and a thin middle made with the same features as Hibari's tonfa including folding into tonfa itself.

His Cloud Box Animal was when the trouble began. Ichika pressed down on the name 'Nuvola Cobra'.

Tsuna looked at him concerned. "I'd be careful with that one." Tsuna stated. "It's been known to attack anyone that opens it."

Ichika looked at the box and noticed the feeling of the box. He could never forget this feeling. From the time he touched Chifuyu with his death flames.

'All this time this feeling has haunted me.' He thought to himself

A Cloud Dying will flame lite over his head and on his cloud ring "But from now on, I'm the one in control." Ichika said out loud Tsuna was surprised that he entered hyper dying will mode by himself. Then he thought, 'he probably doesn't even know what he was doing.'

Ichika inserted his cloud flames into the box and the instant it popped open a line of cloud flames tried to attack him. Ichika side stepped it and grabbed it. The flames disappeared to reveal a black cobra snake with a yellow underbelly and Cloud flames at its tail. It hissed at him and started growing forcing Ichika to through it. The snake grew twice the size of the biggest anaconda but Ichika just stared at it blankly with eyes almost at purple as the flame above him. Ichika opened three storm boxes, two support and the Dual Sistema box. Loading the rain cylinders and readying the loop shields, the cloud snake tried to strike Ichika only to crash into five layered up white shield loops. Ichika took this advantage and shot a blue flame coated bullet into the cobras face slowing it down to a near frozen state. Putting the weapons away and brought out Spada Acqua and his other box animals and activated all of them. Ichika jumped on the storm wolfs' back while the hawk clawed out the cobras eyes. The cobra lashed out hissing in pain.

With Ichika riding it, the storm wolf ran up the side of the giant snake digging its claws into the cobras flesh. Almost there, Ichika lite his storm ring then held the swords blade in the crimson flames changing the rain flames of the sword to storm flames. The wolf jumped on the snakes head and Ichika mimicked the same action driving his sword into the storm cobras head. It lashed out hissing in pain as it started shrinking back down to its original size, forcing Ichika to remount his storm hound and jump off.

Ichika walked over to the deeply wounded cobra and knelt down in front of it, offering an open hand. The cobra weakly bowed its head then gently wrapped itself around Ichika's wrist.

Tsuna stood there wide eyed. "I-I guess there wasn't anything wrong with it after all." He stammered

"Nah it just wouldn't accept anyone weaker than it as its master." Ichika replied as the snake entered its box.

The flame over Ichika's head faded and he jumped back scared and fell down out of exhaustion, as if all the fear and exhaustion he should have felt came back to him at once. "Wh-what the hell was that? H-how di-did I just do that? What's going on?" he stammered in shock trying to get up.

"I figured you didn't know what you were doing. It's called hyper dying will mode, it can numb your emotions that make you vulnerable, such as fear, and boost your body and dying will flames to their limit and beyond, giving you super human abilities but it's very difficult to master and it's rare that anyone can actually do it." Tsuna explained while helping Ichika up.

"Now come on you need to get some rest you have enough box weapons for now." Tsuna said with a smile as the two entered the elevator and left.

Tsuna brought Ichika to a large room with a queen sized bed a walk-in wardrobe, and Ichika's suit cases in the corner. Tsuna laid the now unconscious Ichika on the bed and left. He'd send Chrome to show him around, when he woke up. But until then it was only right to let Ichika sleep. He'd have a long summer of brutal training ahead of him.

(The next day Chrome's POV)

I was walking down the long rugged hallway to meet and guide the new recruit.

(She is about fifteen, her hair barely touched her shoulders, and she wears her classical eye patch on her right eye and a black suit with a light blue under shirt and her mist earrings.)

I walked in to the room to see a boy about sixteen with black spiked downwards hair and brown eyes, with his shirt around his arms, revealing his moderately muscular figure. I must have caught him changing. We both blushed at the same time and I slammed the door and backed up against it still blushing like crazy.

The boy came out cautiously. "Umm, sorry you had to see that." He apologized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while smiling warmly. I blushed harder.

"N-no it's fine I should have knocked. I'm really s-sorry." I stammered

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself. It my fault, I should have locked the door. I'm Ichika Orimura by the way. I'm the soon to be Vongola family guardian of cloud." Ichika said with a bow.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro, The Vongola family guardian of mist. It's a pleasure to meet you Ichika." I said nervously while avoiding eye contact to hide my blush.

Ichika Steps forward but trips on a bump in the rug that neither of us had noticed, and fall on me. We both were on the ground my eyes closed. I felt a hand on my right breast and my eyes shot open, blushing from embracement as I see Ichika smothered in my chest. On reflex, I slap him into a wall on the other side of the hall and ran off.

 _That's gonna be end of this chapter of A Black Cloud can Replace a Purple one. Keep an eye out on the last part that's gonna be a plot point in the next chapter._


End file.
